Loved You Then, Love You Now
by Cosmo7Tails
Summary: Amy and Sonic were childhood best friends, until eighth grade, when Sonic moved away, and confessed his love to her on the day he left. Now, in high school, Amy has moved on, until she learns Sonic has moved back. Can she learn to love him like she did or will she stay the same forever? SONAMY! No flames please.
1. In Her Arms

**A/N: I'm really sorry for not writing like VERY sorry! Don't quit reading my stories or hate on me for this, I'm a procrastinator, I know that. Please forgive me, because I **_**will**_** work hard to do better, promise!**

**And regarding this story, I just wanted to put up a bit of this story, to see if anybody likes it, if you do, please, leave a review. As of right now, that's all.**

(Sonic's POV)

I walked slowly to Amy's house, nervousness rushing through my body. The cold winter weather biting at my skin, but I didn't care, I had other things on my mind. Finally, I arrived at her house; it was a little small, but she didn't need a big house, it was just her and her Mother.

I made my way up two, small steps, and up to the red door. I knocked twice and waited for an answer. Surely, not long after I knocked, the door swung open.

"Hi Sonic, are you looking for Amy?" Amy's Mother, Rosemary, asked happily. I nodded.

"She's upstairs in her room, you can head up." She replied. I stepped inside the warm house, mumbled a quick 'thanks', and quickly ran upstairs.

I knocked on her door, nervously, slowly.

"Come in!" She answered, her voice made me grin, like music to my ears. I opened the door and stepped in the doorway. She glanced over at me, her gaze was awestruck.

"Sonic…?" Amy huffed, shocked. She hopped off her bed, where she was sitting and skipped over to me, she hugged me tightly, like she was never going to let go. Soon, I heard her hiccup, she was in tears.

I loosened my grip and stared into her green eyes deeply and she stared back at me. We didn't speak, we let our eyes do the talking, and that was just enough.

"When?" Amy finally asked, breaking our silence.

"Just last week, I was going to come sooner, but I just got so nervous every time I attempted to." I answered nervously, she looked at me again, we were both silent.

"Did my mom know?" The pink hedgehog asked, I nodded, and she smiled. Amy hugged me, again, and it felt perfect, us tightly embracing each other, I could've stood there forever! I loved being in her arms.

"C'mon, I want to show you something." I said I motioned her out of the room. We headed out and Amy yelled to her Mother.

"Mom, I'm heading out! I will be back soon." She yelled.

"Okay honey!" Her Mother replied.

We stepped outside; the frosty air hit our faces immediately. I saw Amy's face cringe immediately, I tingled inside, everything she did was so cute, and every move, made me tingle inside, happily.

I took her hand and guided her down the street, to the local park and playground.

"The park? I haven't been here in forever!" Amy said confusion strung in her voice.

"Just wait." I reassured, I guided her through the pathway, to someplace that made us both beam.

"No way, you're joking right?!" Amy said shocked. I shook my head.

"This is _our _oak tree." I said; she gleamed. You see, when we were younger we would always climb the big branches and do foolish, childish things, but they made amazing memories!

"Hey, remember this?" I asked and smiled at the trunk. Amy came over and took a glance; she put a hand over her mouth at the sight.

In the trunk was carved _S + A = Forever _with a big heart around it. The day I left to leave for Chicago, I took Amy here and showed her this, I also confessed that I had a huge crush on her, I never forgot that moment, and neither has she.

Of course, we were only in eighth grade then, we didn't know anything about love and maybe things _have _changed, but I didn't think like that, I just couldn't, I still love her, and hopefully, she feels the same way.

"Remember the necklace you gave me that day?" Amy asked me. I nodded remembering the necklace perfectly.

She then reached around her neck and pulled on a silver necklace with a silver heart on it. In the heart it had the words scribed on it, _love you now, love you always._

"You still have that?" I questioned, Amy nodded.

"I never took it off. And every day of my ninth grade year, I'd sit under this oak tree afterschool and _think _you'd show up. I was so foolish though!" She said, I thought happily, she may still love me.

"You weren't foolish, you were a kid." I said looking at her in the eyes, her eyes drifted to our feet. Then, I took her shoulders, and did what I should've down a long time ago, I kissed her.

We stood there letting a few beautiful moments pass until we let go, she smiled at me, and I did the same, we were both thinking the same thing, _I love you._

"Amy, I still love you, I never stopped! I thought about you every day, I longed to come back here just so I could be with you, I…I love you." I confessed, letting out my feelings as I poured them onto her, she listened intently then spoke.

"Sonic, I just don't know what to say, I mean it's been so long, I just don't know what to think?!" She said, a little taken back, clearly.

"But Amy, you _do _know what to think, you just told me!" I fought on.

"Sonic, I honestly don't know what to think, I loved you in eighth grade, and most of ninth, but I didn't think you would've come back, I moved on Sonic. But now that you're here, I'm not sure if I do or don't love you." Amy said confusion was pieced in her voice as each of her words was breathy and confused.

"I know, but you can't move on, you can't!" I said my voice cracking, tears starting to prick my eyes viciously.

"Sonic." She said, about to speak. "I don't know, I just don't." She said, teary and confused, and with that, she turned her heel and left, running.

I broke down crying. Fear, anger, sorrow, confusion, were all swirling inside me, I sat down against the bark and let my emotions fly. _We loved then, we will love now._

**A/N: So, a little dramatic for a first chapter right?! I REALLY hope you guys liked it, because I kinda like where this is going, if you liked it please review and I'm hoping to put chapter two up tomorrow because I'm busy Thursday. Anyways, that's all for today. Love you! 3**


	2. Let Your Heart Tell You

**A/N: I told you I'd work harder on my stories ;) I've gotten some really nice reviews, so I figured I should continue, and even if I don't have a lot of readers, I'm going to work hard to finish this one! Anyways, back to the story.**

(Amy's POV)

I don't know _what _Sonic was thinking, honestly, I don't even know what _I'm _thinking anymore. This whole thing is messing me up big time; I have no idea what to think.

Yeah, I liked him, but I matured. I moved on, I didn't think he'd come back! But now, he _is_ here, he _hasn't _moved on, I thought he would've moved on, not me! Turns out, it's the exact opposite.

And I kissed him! What was I thinking there, really?! The thing is, I wasn't thinking, I was focused on him and me and that's it. Wait, what am I thinking, I don't like him!

I definitely did miss him, but as a friend thing, I am glad he's back. I just don't think I can talk to him for a while after this.

"Hey Mom, I'm home!" I called. I walked to the living room and saw my mom sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Hi Amy, where did you two go?" She asked her eyes now on me.

"Just the park, I'm going upstairs to take a shower, okay?" I answered her. She nodded and I ran up the steps.

I went into my bedroom and to my dresser; I grabbed my phone and glanced at it quickly. It read one new message. I opened the phone and glanced at the ID.

_Sonic_

I reluctantly opened it.

_Hey Ames! I hope your okay. Are you?_

I didn't know if I should've replied, but I stood my ground, and sat the phone back down. I grabbed a pair of PJ pants and an old tee shirt and headed towards the bathroom. I turned on the water, and enjoyed a nice, hot shower.

As soon as I finished, I brushed my teeth and headed back to my bedroom. I grabbed my phone, one last time, and checked my phone. It read two missed calls and a new message.

The message was thankfully, from Rouge, my best friend.

_Hey girl! Did you hear Sonic's back?_

I rolled my eyes and said to myself, I'll talk to her tomorrow at school. The two missed calls were from, of course, Sonic.

I didn't call back, I couldn't. I just forgot all the drama, and climbed into bed, exhausted. I tried my best to forget the situation, but it was hard. I'd try to think of something else, but my mind just kept wandering back to it.

_I wonder if he's enrolled in school yet._

I thought to myself, I mean, he did just move here, but he also could've made arrangements in advance. I guess I'll find out tomorrow. With that, I fell asleep, soundly, where I wanted to be.

_Beep, beep, beep!_

Screeched my alarm, I pounded on it a few times ceasing the awful noise. I groggily, got up from the warmth of my bed, and headed over to my dresser, to grab some clothes.

I picked a pair of regular jeans and a sparkly, purple sweater. Next, I did my makeup and hair. I only wore light makeup and put on a black headband, with a flower on it, for my hair.

I left my room, and headed downstairs to the kitchen, where my mother was.

"Morning Mom!" I greeted as I headed for the toaster, putting in two slices of bread.

"Morning Amy, do you want me to ride you to school today?" She asked I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm supposed to meet up with Rouge." I replied Rouge and I usually walked together to school; my mom was used to it.

"Okay, just get there on time; you already have a ton of late slips." She warned.

"Okay we will!" I agreed. Suddenly, the toast popped out of the toaster, making me jump. I picked up the hot pieces of bread, and set them on a small plate. Then, I grabbed some peanut butter and carefully spread it across the slices.

I ate quickly, brushed my teeth, and headed out the door. I walked a couple blocks, and met Rouge at our usual spot. I greeted her with a quick hug, and then we started to walk.

"So, Sonic's back!" Rouge announced happily, I guess she was excited for me, but I didn't know if I should've told her my thoughts about last night, or _act _excited,

"Yeah I know." I agreed trying my best to play it cool, even though I was dying inside.

"What's wrong, haven't you been waiting for this moment forever. He came back!" Rouge encouraged not a clue in her head.

"Yeah, I am excited." I lied, and I'm a bad liar.

"No you're not, did something happen between you two?" Rouge questioned me, I didn't know if I should've told her or not, but I was going to go through with this lie as long as I can.

"Oh no, nothing happened." I said trying to sound as convincing as possible, which wasn't all that good.

"You know you are a bad liar, right?" She said, crap, I was caught.

"What are you talking about, I'm not lying!" I said.

"Amy, I can read you like an open book, now what happened?" Rouge pressed on, I didn't know how to react, but before I knew it I told her everything.

I told her about him showing up, us going to the park, the necklace, and, of course, the kiss.

"Oh dear, you are a hot mess now aren't you?" Rouge stated I nodded.

"And now, I'm nothing but confused!" I told her she gave me a hug.

"I don't know what to tell you. I guess you need to let your heart tell you." She comforted, she isn't always the nicest, but when it comes to advice, she is the best.

"I wish my heart _would _tell me something, I'm not sure if I love him or I don't." I said.

"Well, that's just going to take some time, and if you love him, you _will _know sooner or later, just be patient." Rouge said sympathetically. This really comforted me; I just didn't want to wait.

Finally, we arrived at school. We made our way through the busy hallways and made our way to our lockers. When I got to mine, I was surprised to see someone waiting there for me.

_Sonic._

**Da nah nah! Sonic at her locker, what will he say; will Amy find out if she loves him? Keep reading to find out! Oh and just a heads up, I **_**will not **_**be posting tomorrow I am EXTREMELY busy but I will try to get a chapter up Friday! Love you!**

"

"


	3. Rescued

**A/N: I don't think I will be posting weekends! I am really sorry, but it just didn't work, please forgive me. Well anyways, thanks again for the reviews. Also, there is minor Silvaze in this chapter. On with the story!**

Rouge and I had our lockers next to each other, I wasn't facing this alone.

"Sonic?" I questioned him.

"Hi Ames." He greeted, my heart fluttered, and I desperately wanted it to stop.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"To talk." He answered.

"About what, there is _nothing _to talk about." I retorted. There was actually a lot to talk about, but I just didn't want to deal with it.

I opened my locker, my reply still hanging in the air, as Sonic still said nothing.

"We have a lot to talk about, don't pretend there isn't anything!" Sonic spoke, a rush went flying through me as I thought about _everything._

"Look, I have to go." I said ignoring the situation, ignoring his plead, and ignoring him. I walked away heading down to my first class, literature, I had Rouge in that class, so I expected a lot of gossiping.

We entered the class a little early, Rouge and I took seats next to each other in the back of the room.

"Well, explain?" Rouge desperately asked. I rolled my eyes, but I needed to talk to someone so I spilt.

"I don't w_ant to d_eal with this. I don't w_ant to _talk about it. I want to ignore it!"

"Amy, one way or another, you're going to have to talk about it someday, and honestly, it's going to be better for your relationship with him." She comforted, she was right.

"But, how would I know what to say?" I asked.

"Like I said, let your heart tell you." Rouge said.

"I guess so, now, what about you and Knuckles, he took you to a movie Friday night?" I questioned her; her face flushed a light red.

"Well, spill!" I demanded.

"We went as friends." She persuaded, I didn't believe her, and I knew they were more underneath.

"Ha ha you're funny." I sarcastically retorted.

"He asked for another date." The bat said quietly.

"So it was a date?!" I shouted happily, I was so happy for her. I always knew they were the perfect couple.

"I guess so; I wouldn't say we're boyfriend and girlfriend though." She answered.

"He _does _like you though!" I chanted she blushed yet again.

"Okay, okay. I do admit I really like him, I guess we will see how he acts in lunch today." She answered, that brought up another topic.

"Do you think Sonic will sit with us?" I asked her face went blank.

"I guess we will find out." She said. Right when she was done speaking, our teacher, a bright green cat, walked in.

"Good morning class." She greeted, a few mellow groans were followed and she continued on with the lesson.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened, and in walked a pink cat, wearing revealing clothes. _She _was the Roosevelt High mean girl, Rosie the Cat. Man, I hated that girl. She ruled the school, or so she thought. Everyone was afraid of her, so they did what she wanted.

She couldn't stand me either, though we used to be friends. Up until junior high, when she started liking Sonic, and she knew, I liked him too. We stopped being friends, fought about everything, and even played embarrassing pranks on each other.

I guess it was for the better, because in junior high, I met some of my closest friends.

"Sorry I'm late, Ms. Andio." Rosie said sweetly.

"Go to your seat." Ms. Andio demanded. Rosie sashayed to her seat and sat down; she opened her pink notebook and began taking notes.

Finally, the bell rang and I hustled out of class, with Rouge beside me, we were talking until a firm grip took me, and violently slammed me up against a locker.

"Hey Pinky! Sonic's back and you _better _not get in my way this time." I flinched as Rosie spat words at me. I didn't know how to react, it was happening so fast. The hallway was now silenced. Rouge stood there in disbelief and tried to grab onto the angry feline, but was stopped by one of Rosie's back up.

Suddenly, I felt Rosie's weight shift off of me and another crash into the locker. It was Sonic, and he was angrily yelling at Rosie, I was shocked, but also grateful, that he came to my rescue.

When Sonic was finally finished yelling, the whole hallway remained silent, d_ead silent._ I quickly mumbled a 'thanks' to Sonic, and ran off to my next class. I had no time to react to the fast paced events.

I made it to my next class, chemistry, just in time. I took my usual seat, next to Blaze and got out my book and notebook. Since the teacher was not here yet, I decided to start talking to Blaze, but she beat me to it.

"So, w_hat _exactly happened in the hallway?" The lavender cat surveyed I was surprised.

"Who told you?!" I said in shock she held up her phone.

"Silver texted me, now I want to know!" She pleaded, I debated telling her, but I did anyways.

"Well, I was in the hallway, talking to Rouge, when Rosie threw me up against a locker, yelling at me to stay out of her way, because of Sonic." I said, and then paused for dramatic effect.

"Then, all of a sudden Sonic came along and tore her from me and slammed _her _into a locker and started shouting at her, words that I couldn't make out." I explained her shock expression spoke for itself.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe that, and Sonic helped you, aww that's so sweet!" She happily said she was always a hopeless romantic.

"I know, but I don't exactly know if I like him anymore." I confessed.

"Well, that's your decision; I can't tell you that, only you can." The feline comforted; I think she has read too many romance novels, but she _was_ right.

"Thanks!" I said, and just as we finished talking, our teacher walked in.

"Good morning class." He greeted. "Now today, we will be making a few chemical compensations, so you will be working with your lab partners.

"First, one of you can come up and grab a beaker and follow the instructions in your book on page 211." The teacher instructed. Each student listened and grabbed a beaker and opened their books.

Blaze and I talked a little bit as we did our project. Just about the usual gossip. She asked me why I didn't like Sonic, I asked her about her crush on Silver, and of course we talked about Knuckles and Rouge, we both thought they were the cutest and funniest couple ever, even though they weren't actually dating.

"What the heck?!" Yelled a confused boy behind us, we both turned to see who it was. It was Silver, who was holding his book upside down and squinting at the text, and Knuckles who was trying to balance a pencil on his nose.

"You know you have the book upside down, right?" Blaze giggled when she talked to Silver. I gently kicked her ankle, and she sent an _I know what you mean _glare my way.

"I know? I just don't get it!" Silver said.

"Here, let me help you." Blaze offered. Our project was practically finished, so I let her help him. I watched them flirt with each other as they worked, I laughed, and I didn't know _why _they weren't dating yet, because they'd be the perfect couple.

Ten minutes later, Blaze returned to her seat next to me, we both looked at each other and giggled, thinking the _same _thing.

"So, you two lovebirds have fun?" I whispered jokingly, she friendly punched me, and we laughed.

"I'll tell you _all _about it later." The cat promised I nodded. Finally, the bell rang and I quickly hustled out of class with Blaze, but Silver quickly caught up with us.

"Hey blaze, thanks for helping me with the project today, but I'm going to need help studying, do you think you can help?" The silver hedgehog asked I could see Blaze slightly blushing.

"Yeah, that's no problem." She agreed.

"Cool, I'll text you." He said. Then, he gave her a quick hug, and left, going the opposite direction.

We both quietly freaked as we made our way to our next classes. We both had Spanish, which was right down the hallway.

The two of us walked in slowly, we observed the room with no teacher, so we just sat down next to each other. A couple minutes later, a sub walked in, giving us instructions.

"Okay class, your teacher is out sick today, so she instructed me to tell you to copy the notes on the board and then you can have the rest of the class to catch up on homework or something." He said and then walked out of the room.

The class silently took notes, but there weren't many, so as soon as the students finished, the area small classroom was filled with noise. Blaze and I silently chatted, but weren't making a ruckus, like some other students. Suddenly, Rosie sashayed her way up to my desk.

"Uh oh, here comes trouble." Blaze murmured.

"Something to say, dear?" Rosie said sarcastically, as if she actually cared.

"I whispered it for a reason."Blaze said timidly.

"Well, what's a secret if it isn't shared?" She asked.

"To keep from prying ears like yours." Blaze remarked.

"Hmm, we're being a little spicy here aren't we?" The pink cat said. "I guess I will just have to do something about that."

"Like what? I'm not afraid of you!" Blaze said viciously back.

Then Rosie charged at her desk, trying to intimidate the other feline. "Well you should be!" She growled.

Then, she fixed her hair, and calmly went back to her seat, shooting me a dirty look on the way there.

Blaze's hands suddenly ignited fire, she was going to step up and march over to Rosie, clearly, but I stopped her.

"Don't let it bother you, just think about Silver." I reassured, the flames then died down, and then started to think about her crush.

The bell rang soon after, and the two of us traveled out of class together and into the student filled hallway, next I had social studies, and then lunch, which I'm dying to get to, but definitely _not _because of Sonic, or was it?

**A/N: Well, that's chapter three! I really hope you liked it, and please review; I want to know what you guys think. Thanks so much for reading and chapter four will probably be out tomorrow. Love you!**


	4. Rosie, Lunch, and Notes

**A/N: So I'm finally writing chapter four. So no reviews for my last chapter, boo. But, I don't care, I like the story and that's all that matters. No news for today, on with the story!**

I entered the social studies classroom; I had class with Rouge and Cream, who were already sitting next to each other in their usual spots. I waved them a quick hello and sat down. Cream was bouncing in her seat excitedly; I had to ask w_hat _was up.

"Cream, is there something you would like to share?" I asked the small bunny looked like she was about to burst.

"Charmy asked me out!" She yelled happily. My face immediately went into a smile.

"Really, Cream I'm so happy for you! When did he?" I asked.

"Well we were both in computer class. Charmy asked me to help him with something, but when I went to help on his screen was typed, _will you go out with me? _I immediately gave him a hug and said yes." Cream explained happily.

"That is the sweetest thing ever! Did he…" I was cut off by the teacher.

"Amy, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Mr. Hamilton asked sternly.

"No." I whispered.

"Good, then you can join us in reading lesson three in your book." He said I quickly opened my book and began reading.

Finally, social studies was over, we luckily didn't get any homework. I traveled to my locker with Cream and Rouge by my side. I quickly emptied my many books into my locker as well as Cream and Rouge and then, headed off to the cafeteria.

We entered the noisy, student filled area and quickly got in the lunch line. We paid for our food and headed to our table. The usual people were there; Knuckles, Charmy, Blaze, Silver, Cosmo, Tails, and lastly Sonic. I sat down next to Rouge, and Cream sat next to Charmy.

Charmy happily greeted her and put his arm around her shoulder, shock was spread among the table.

"Whoa, when did this happen?!" Silver asked eyeing the couple.

"It happened this morning in computers." The happy bee replied. A chorus of 'awws' was heard, the two giggled.

"So, where are you taking Cream for your first date?" I asked I was _dying _to know.

"Well that is a secret." Charmy answered.

"Why can't you tell me?!" Cream pouted.

"Well, my love, because I want you to be surprised." He answered his pouty girlfriend.

"Ok." She agreed, and then the table was silent for a couple moments until suddenly someone snuck up behind Sonic, hugging him, _Rosie._

"Hey boo, you want to sit with me?" She flirted with him intensely.

"No thanks, I'm good where I am." He said back.

"But wouldn't you much rather hang with the _populars _than these losers." Rosie continued.

"I said no." Sonic said much firmer.

"C'mon I _am _your girlfriend." The cat pushed.

I banged my fist against the table and stood up, angrily.

"LOOK HE IS NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND AND HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU! GET THAT THROUGH THAT TINY FELINE BRAIN OF YOURS!" I angrily spat. The whole cafeteria was hushed and Rosie looked at me disgusted.

"Uh, whatever!" The girl said sassily and she walked away, defeated.

The lunchroom soon returned to their conversations, and I sat down happily.

"Yeah Amy!" Knuckles chanted giving me a high five, along with the rest of the table.

"Well she deserved it!" Was all I managed to say.

"So Sonic, you glad to be back?" Cosmo asked politely.

"Yes! I missed all of you so much." He said I rolled my eyes he took note of that.

"What, I am!" Sonic said I didn't respond but just giggled sarcastically.

Soon, lunch was over. Next I had math, which I hated a lot! Luckily Cosmo was in my class, and I enjoyed talking to her.

I made my way to the classroom in no time, I was early, and so I just sat down and waited for the green plant girl. Finally, she arrived; she was early too, as always!

"Hey Amy!" She greeted.

"Hey Cosmo, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She sighed I looked at her, she was lying.

"Cosmo, what happened?" I asked again.

"Well, something good and bad!" She cracked but I dug deeper.

"What are the _good _and _bad _things?" I replied.

"Well you know that girl, Amber?" Cosmo asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Well, she was picking on me calling me alien girl and stuff, but then, Tails came by and told her to stop and started to yell at her!" Cosmo happily sang. She blushed at the thought.

"Aw, see I told you he likes you." I supported. Cosmo and Tails _both _had huge crushes on each other but were way too shy to admit it to each other, so they just flirted without knowing it.

"I hope so, maybe he will ask me to the dance!" She excitedly said.

"Oh yeah, that _is _coming up!" I said, "I hope he does."

"Me too." Cosmo said daydreaming of the thought.

A couple moments later, the teacher walked in. He explained that today he felt sick, so we were just going to watch a video, fine by me!

Cosmo and I passed notes, some kids texted, while others were sleeping; basically, we were doing anything but paying attention to the video.

Suddenly, a note appeared on my desk, that wasn't from Cosmo, I opened it slowly.

_Hey, meet me in the courtyard after school we need to talk, please. Sonic._

I didn't know what to do, but then, I made up my mind, and I would go. Rouge said it would be good for our relationship and so did Blaze. I didn't know what I would say, but I said I would let my heart tell me.

Finally, class ended. I first told Cosmo about the note and then met up with Rouge and Blaze, who I also told. I saw sonic swish past me, he quickly said, "See you after school."

**A/N: Did you like? Tell me in a review, no posting tomorrow sorry! Anyways, Love you!**


	5. Sonic and a Party

**A/N: with the insane amount of people somehow still following, commenting, and favoring this story, I decided to try and continue to write it. I know it won't be amazing, and I probably lost a lot of readers due to extreme procrastination and thinking people didn't "care", I will still try my hardest to complete this story for you guys. I present to you chapter six!**

The rest of the day whizzed by quickly, when the bell of my final class rang I scampered out of the classroom and to my locker, where Rouge and Knuckles were, arguing.

"C'mon Knuckie, I promise it won't be lame." Rouge urged him; he looked extremely annoyed with her.

"I told you not to call me that! And, I said no!" He declared.

"What won't be lame?" I asked when I finally go to my locker.

"This Christmas party Rosie is throwing on Friday, the whole grade was invited." She answered before directing her attention back to Knuckles.

"I'm not going." He said. Rouge began tickling the back of his neck and a deep blush covered his face.

"Please." She said flirtatiously batting her eyelashes. Knuckles then rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Fine." He reluctantly said. Rouge's eyes lit up as she clapped and did a little hop.

"Thanks Knuckie." She said wrapping an arm around him and giving him a small peck on the cheek. His face went crimson red and it was very hard not to laugh at that.

"You should come too Amy! It'll be fun!" Rouge said.

"Oh, I don't think so. Parties aren't really my thing." I answered sheepishly. Parties really weren't my thing though, the whole social aspect of things and everything else, I just didn't like it.

"Please Amy. I promise it'll be fun. Please, I'm begging you." She begged. I stayed silent a few moments before answering, what do I have to lose?

"Sure, why not?" I said and Rouge put a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you so much!" She squealed pulling me in for a hug, I tried to hug back but she had a strong grip. When she finally let go, she tore a sheet of paper out of her notebook and scribbled something on it.

"Here's Rosie's address, the party starts at eight, and remember, we have to go dress shopping." She said before turning to leave with Knuckles. I let out a sigh, great, social time and dresses, could it get any better?

I packed my books into my bag and closed my locker and headed for the front entrance, until I remembered something, I had to meet Sonic in the courtyard!

I quickly sighed as I made my way to the courtyard. It was usually green and filled with vibrant colored flowers, but now it was covered in snow. I saw Sonic; he was leaning up against a tree.

"Sonic?" I called. He perked up when he noticed me; we began to walk towards each other.

"Hey Ames, what's that you got there?" Sonic said noticing the slip of paper Rouge gave me.

"Nothing, just something Rouge gave me." I answered, not wanting to tell him about the party.

"Well what is it?" He pressed on.

"It's just an address to a party." I answered again, not being as vague.

"Oh, when is it?" He asked, what is this, twenty questions?

"Look, don't we have something important to talk about?" I impatiently spat.

"Oh, right. Look," He said sympathetically. "I just wanted to apologize for all that happened last night; I was moving things to quickly without taking your feelings into consideration. I was hoping you could possibly forgive me?"

I stood blank for a few moments before speaking.

"Sure, I forgive you." I said. He then took me in for a tight hug, I hugged back and we stood there for a few moments before he let go.

"So, we're going steady now?" He said casually.

"Wait, no no no, I never said that." I said he just got back here; I'm going to need some time to adjust.

"Fine, can I at least walk you home?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure."

We walked out of the courtyard and to the main road, we walked in complete silence. The wind was viciously blowing on us; I shivered as the frosty air hit me.

"Here, do you want my jacket?" Sonic offered. I looked at him strangely his abrupt offer.

"Here, just take it." He said as he put the large jacket around my shoulders; as cold as I was, I didn't resist.

We continued to walk in silence and soon, we were at my house. We walked onto my porch.

"Here you are Miss Rose." He joked. I smiled and began to take off the jacket before he stopped me.

"Keep it." He said I grinned.

"Thanks." I mumbled. He turned to go, but I stopped him.

"Sonic." I said. He directed his attention back towards me.

"Do you, maybe, want to go to a party with me this Friday?" I asked sheepishly.

"Uh, sure, I'd love to." He blushed and a grin crept onto his face.

"It's not a date though." I reassured. He nodded.

"I know. Bye Ames!" He said before turning to leave. I bit my lip and smiled to myself.

"Bye Sonic."

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it, if you did, please leave a comment, or you don't have to, do whatever you want with your lives! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned! Love you!**


	6. A Trip to Rouge's

**A/N: I got a lot of nice reviews for the last chapter which just made me want to write more! Special thanks to OneOutOfMany for the super nice comment; I'm very glad you like the story. Other then that, chapter six!**

(Sonic's POV)

It felt good apologizing to Amy and of course I'm glad we're friends, but it's still driving me mad not knowing what she actually thinks of me; love was a lot easier when I was in eighth grade.

Since I couldn't figure this all out on my own, I decided to get some help from Amy's best friend, Rouge. I quickly dashed off to her apartment at super sonic speed and was there in about 2.8 seconds.

I approached her door quickly when I the sound of moaning caught my attention, and it seemed as if it was coming from Rouge's place. Suddenly, I heard a yelp that sounded like Rouge.

"Oh, that feels amazing!" I could hear the bat from inside; was she doing something I should be concerned about?

I didn't want to interrupt, but I still decided to knock.

No answer.

I knocked again and still no answer; instead of being logical and understanding that she was busy, I bashed on the door and screamed.

"Rouge, I know you're in there!" I screamed at her, and that surely got her attention.

A few moments later, Rouge answered the door, wrapped in a towel.

"What do you want blue boy? I'm kind of busy here." Rouge said in an annoyed tone.

"What are you busy with, you're not doing what I think you're doing are you?" I replied with a hint of concern.

"Of course not you idiot! I'm getting a massage, being this beautiful doesn't come cheap." She chirped.

"Ok good; I need to talk to you." I said.

"About what; your little crush on Amy Rose?" She cooed. I felt my cheeks burn, has she been talking about me to Rouge?

"Maybe." I replied. With reluctance, Rouge agreed and invited me in. First she put on some clothes and then came to talk to me in the living room.

"Ok, what do you need?" She said as if she were a therapist. I could tell she was still annoyed with me by the way her word flowed out of her mouth, but I still didn't care.

"I need help, that's what I need." I answered her dropping my head on a fuzzy pink pillow.

"I know that, but what do you need help with?" She asked again.

"Amy, I can't understand her. I mean, I can't tell if she likes me or not." I said hopelessly.

"Well Hun, what do you want me to do about it?" Rouge said; she wasn't very much help.

"I don't know, don't you have any advice?" I asked her which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Look, she hasn't said anything to me about liking you, but she hasn't said that she doesn't like you either. She's just a bit confused right now, I mean this all happened so suddenly; and with her Mom being sick…" Suddenly, I stopped her.

"What do you mean her Mom's sick?" I asked. I had no idea and I wouldn't want her to be sick, when we were younger, she was like a second mother to me.

"A couple months ago, her mom was diagnosed with lung cancer; it's been a little rough on her and so a lot has been happening all at one time." Rouge answered. Things were starting to come together, with so many sudden events happening at once, the last thing on her mind was love.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I said with a saddened voice.

"Yeah, I know it has been hard on her. Anyways, just give it some time, and if it's meant to be, it'll be, I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later." Rouge comforted. I gave her a weak smile before getting up to leave.

"Thanks Rouge." I said before opening the door to leave.

"No problem Hun, see you tomorrow." She said. I closed the door, went down a couple flights of stairs, and back out into the blustery weather. Frosty air tackled my body as I made my way back to my house.

I walked into the warmth of my house to be greeted by my mother, who was cooking dinner.

"Hi honey, where were you?" She asked me.

"I was just visiting a friend." I answered her.

"Ok, well dinner is going to be ready in about fifteen minutes." She said; I nodded and then went upstairs to my room. I started to watch some TV until my mother finally called me downstairs.

I went down the staircase and into the kitchen where my mom set out a hot plate of chili dogs; I felt my mouth flood with saliva. I took a seat at the opposite end of the kitchen table and my mother took a seat at the other end. I put two delicious chili dogs on my plate and filled my glass with milk.

A couple moments of silence passed before I decided to speak, but I did bring up a rather touchy topic.

"Mom, did you know about Amy's Mother?" I asked; her face went pale and she fell silent. I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

My mom and Amy's Mom were very good friends, they met and high school and were best friends since; I guess that's what hurt her, knowing that her best friend was dying on the inside.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up." I apologized; my mother was still silent before looking down at her plate of one chili dog, then back at me.

"Of course I knew I didn't want to tell you, because I knew how much she meant to you." She explained. I could hear the sadness dripping from each word as she tried to fight back tears, could this be more serious than I imagined?

"Oh, I understand, do you happen to know how it's been affecting Amy?" I asked curiously. Her green eyes met mine and we stayed silent for a few moments, before she spoke.

"It's been rough for her; she's been taking it very hard." My mother always loved Amy like her own daughter, she knew when she was upset and this was one of those times.

"That must be really hard. Look Mom, I'm sorry for bringing it up, I knew it was hard for you to talk about." I said to her. I could see the tears forming in her eyes; just the pure thought of it must've made her sad.

The rest of dinner, we remained quiet, each of us in deep thought. I had no idea about her mother and now I was trying to push myself back in her life, I feel like such a jerk! I wish I could help her through this, I could be her shoulder to cry on and that hug if she ever needed one, I wanted to be there, with her, forever.

After dinner, the rest of the night carried on as usual. I helped my mom with the dishes, did some homework, and also worked on some unpacking. Today was exhausting, and all I could think about was Amy.

Finally, I went to bed around 12 o'clock at night. As tired as I was, I still couldn't fall asleep. My mind was going insane with thoughts and all revolved around Amy.

I wanted her so badly, but I knew it was a bad time and so sudden, heck, I don't even know if she likes me, but one thing is for sure, I will always be there for her, I love her, she's a precious rose and she's my precious rose….hopefully.

**A/N: Little bit of drama, eh? Anyways, I wanted to thank you all again for reading this and supporting me no matter what; I really hope you're enjoying this story and don't forget to leave a review, or not, do whatever you want with your lives! Love you!**


	7. Strangers

**A/N: Thank you all very much for the amazing comments! I'm surprised that you guys enjoyed the plot twist; I thought you'd be planning an angry mob or something. Anyways, on with chapter seven!**

(Amy's POV)

I woke up early the next morning; my mother had a doctor's appointment so she was going to drop me off at school early. I quickly did my hair and make up and got dressed. I wore a striped red and navy blue shirt with a pair of jeans.

I went downstairs to see my mom sipping coffee and reading the newspaper, as usual. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun while a pair of reading glasses sat in the front of her emerald green eyes.

"How are you this morning Mom?" I asked. She looked up from the paper in her hands.

"I'm pretty good honey; you almost ready to go?" She replied. I nodded before getting a box of cereal from the cupboard and pouring it into a bowl. Pouring in some milk, I joined my mother at the breakfast table.

"So Amy, are you excited Sonic's back in town?" My mother questioned. I took another bite of cereal before answering; I had no idea what to say.

I couldn't necessarily say that I was excited; because I just forgave him for the _incident _on the day he came back. On the other hand, if I said no, I'd have to explain the whole story to her; I think I may be over thinking things, but that's me for you!

"Yeah." I replied measly; like that wasn't subject to questioning.

"Well, you don't sound very excited; did something happen?" She surveyed. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"No, nothing happened." I replied.

"Oh, well I invited his mother over for dinner on Saturday evening; do you think Sonic will come?" My eyes went wide and I nearly choked on the cereal I was eating.

"What did you do?" I asked her again; as if I didn't hear her.

"I invited Sonia over for dinner." She replied again. I couldn't believe this, I didn't want Sonic over her again; it's just too soon.

"Oh, that sounds nice." Was all I could manage to say; my mother nodded.

"Yes I know, and I'm going to make a nice, big dinner." My mother beamed. I smiled; cooking is my mom's favorite thing to do, and she's also very good at it. I used to always cook with her when I was younger; it was one of those things we shared, another memory I never want to let go.

"Amy, you better brush your teeth and get ready to leave, or I'm going to be late." My mother suddenly said. I nodded my head and set my bowl in the sink. I quickly gathered my things, brushed my teeth, and put on a pair of black boots.

"Amy, hurry up!" She called from down stairs. I dashed down the staircase and out the door, I quickly hopped in the car and my mother followed.

We soon arrived at the school; my mom gave me a kiss on the cheek before driving off. I faced the huge place before entering; I dreaded coming here every single day.

As I entered the school, I noticed the hallways were practically empty, I mean, I was early, but not that early. I walked through the unusually quiet school and made my way to my locker; I quickly unlocked it and gathered my books for my first class. Suddenly, something whizzed past me, almost knocking me off my feet.

"Woah, you okay?" A hedgehog asked as he steadied me. I looked up to see who it was that knocked into me, it was Shadow.

I never really talked to him, he was a part of the popular group and Rosie and him have been off and on since the ninth grade. However, I was kind of his friend in the tenth grade when Rouge and him were dating. Unfortunately, that only lasted a month and a half and ever since then, we've just been strangers to each other.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said brushing some dust off my shoulder.

"What are you doing her so early?" Shadow asked me. I didn't want to answer, the reason I was made me upset, so I just threw it back at him.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said a hint of sass strung in my voice.

"I asked you first." He shot right back. Again, I didn't want to explain, so I lied.

"I forgot some homework, so I came here early to get it." I lied. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure…" He slyly replied.

"I'm not lying!" I protested. I felt a small red blush creep onto my face, I began to giggle, and yeah, again, I'm a bad liar.

"You look cute when you blush." Shadow said with a smirk. I didn't know why, but I felt my blush deepen.

"Thanks." I giggled.

"It's only the truth." He said and then, my face was on fire.

"So, you never told me, why are you here early?" I questioned him again.

"Oh yeah, sometimes I like to come here early to run laps around the track." He replied. I nodded, understanding is explanation.

"Oh, that makes sense." I replied. By this time, more and more students were making there way into the building and one student in particular was here, and this was not going to end well.

"Shadooow!" Rosie squealed arms opened wide as she pulled him in for a deathly hug.

"Babe, why are you talking to _her?_" She asked eyeing me up and down as if I was cattle at a cattle auction.

"She's cool, and I'm not your "babe"." Shadow answered. Wait, did Shadow just call me cool?

"She's not cool, she's a loser." Rosie replied. I wanted to punch her right then and there, but I kept my cool, _it's not worth it_, I reassured myself.

"She is cool and you're a loser for calling her that! Now get out of here!" Shadow retorted anger was clutching onto each word, I could hear it in his voice.

"But babe…"Shadow cut her off.

"I said get out!" He nearly yelled. Rosie rolled her eyes before turning her heel to leave. What could have possibly made him so mad; we're not even really friends.

"Thanks Shadow, I owe you one." I said to him. He looked down at me and smirked.

"Don't worry about it." He replied. I gave him a small smile; I didn't know he could be that nice.

"Hey, I better get going or I'm going to be late for Spanish; are you going to be at Rosie's party tomorrow?" He asked. I let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, Rouge is making me go." I replied to him suddenly, a grin lit up his face.

"Cool, I'll see you there." Shadow said, he gave me a quick wave and even a wink before running off to Spanish class, I felt a blush rush to my face as I smile to myself, what is wrong with me today?

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, but at least I'm posting it. Now, I know what you're thinking; Shadow can't be popular, he's too emo. Well, this is FanFiction; I can do what I want. **

**Also, don't worry, this is not turning into a Shadamy story, this is still completely Sonamy. And with that said, thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a quick review and hope you have a great day! Love you! **


	8. One Condition

**A/N: I'm back! I'm amazed at how well this story is doing, like really?! Just a year ago I was hopeful writer hoping some people would read my stories and now, I have seventeen follows! Anyways, I just wanted to thank you guys so much for the support, you have no idea how much it means to me! I think I should thank you with a chapter eight, agree?**

(Amy's POV)

_I wonder if Sonic's going to be mad that I talked to Shadow. _I thought as I walked into the lunchroom. _Eh, what does he know? It's not like he's my boyfriend. _I walked up to the table where I normally sit, surrounded by all my friends; Tails was explaining a new invention to Cosmo, Blaze and Silver were flirting without knowing it, Sonic wasn't here yet, and Rouge was insisting that Knuckles had to dress up for Rosie's party tomorrow, as usual.

I sat at my normal seat, next to Rouge and Blaze. When all of a sudden, something mysterious caught my eye; Sonic was walking into the lunchroom with Rosie.

I have no idea why, but I felt jealousy take over. I grit my teeth and wished some very awful things upon her. I must've looked pretty infuriated, because Blaze suddenly looked at me with a trace of worry.

"Woah, Amy, are you alright?" She asked. I snapped back into reality when I heard this.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

"Are you sure, you looked pretty mad about something?" Blaze questioned me again. I looked at her for a brief moment before replying, when all of a sudden, an angry Sonic approached me. Fury overruled his normally friendly eyes and the way he carried himself worried me, what could've possibly made him so mad?

"How could you have done this to me?" Sonic nearly yelled. His voice was shaken with extreme anger; however, his words confused me.

"Sonic, I have no idea what you're talking about." I quivered. He was more than mad, more than angry, he was furious.

"You should know damn well what I'm talking about." Sonic spat angrily. I was so confused, but I was also very scared, I didn't have time to be confused. I didn't answer I just stood there nervously.

"You knew I liked you, I told you and everything, and this is how you handle it, you flirt with Shadow?!" Suddenly, it was all clear. The situation all made sense, but he had it all wrong. I was not flirting with Shadow; I was merely talking to him; he must've heard it all wrong.

"Sonic, Shadow and I were not flirting." I replied as calmly as I could. He didn't believe me; anger was still evident throughout him.

"I don't want to hear it Amy, just forget it." Sonic replied in a tone that was so different from any other; it was a balanced mixture of sadness and anger that made his words hammer into my brain. Suddenly, Sonic was gone. The lunchroom was silent, everyone playing close attention to the epidemic that just occurred, every set of eyes on me. I looked at Rosie who was smirking cruelly at me. I didn't know what to do, so I just did what I thought was best, and I ran after him.

When I got outside, I didn't see him. _Where could he be? _I thought. I walked around and thought maybe he'd be in the courtyard where we met yesterday. I slowly approached the place, and sure enough, he was there; crying maybe.

"Sonic?" My voice cracked. He looked up from where he was sitting and his green eyes met mine.

"What do you want?" He asked. His voice was calm but anger was still lightly clutching his words.

"Will you listen to me? I want to explain this to you." I said impatiently.

"Fine, what?" Sonic replied impatiently. I took a breath before explaining.

"Shadow and I were not flirting. I came to school early this morning for, reasons, and he happened to be there too. We talked a little bit but then Rosie came, and Shadow, for some reason, was not happy with her, so he told her to go away. In no way, shape, or form were we flirting." I said. Sonic didn't speak for a moment; I guess he needed a moment to let everything soak in.

"Then why did Rosie tell me you were?" He asked; now Sonic is dumb, but is he really that dumb?

"Well one, she's a bag full of lies, two she likes you and three, she hates me." I responded with the three most logical answers. "But anyways, that's not the point; I just want you to forgive me okay?"

"Okay, under one condition." He said with a smirk.

"And what's that?" I asked.

"You have to be my date to Rosie's party tomorrow." Sonic responded; really Sonic, really?

"But…" He cut me off.

"No buts, do you want me to forgive you?" Sonic said I couldn't help but blush; this really was a sweet way of asking me.

"Fine." I replied trying to sound cool, even though my inner girl was freaking out.

"Cool." He said giving me a wink, and with that, he dashed off to his next class, and I couldn't help but to smile.

When it was finally the end of the day, I couldn't wait to get home, when something dawned upon me, I had to go dress shopping with Rouge. I quickly ran to her locker, where she was standing talking to Knuckles.

"There you are!" Rouge greeted I gave a weak smile.

"Yeah." Was all I could manage to say.

"You ready to go dress shopping?" She asked. I let out a sigh to show my discontent, but she just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, it'll be fun, I know it!" She encouraged. Rouge said a quick goodbye to Knuckles before taking my hand and leading me to her car. We got in and she drove off.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"To this cool boutique, they have to most gorgeous dresses you have ever seen!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes at her, I hated when she talked about fashion like this all the time.

"So, are you and Knuckles going together?" I asked Rouge. A blush crept onto her face.

"No…" She drawled out the way she said "no", she was so going with him.

"So, you are?" I asked again. Rouge giggled.

"Yes." Rouge responded shyly. A small smile appeared on my face, I knew they'd be together sooner or later; they are the most adorable couple ever!

We soon got to the boutique Rouge was talking about; it was kind of small, but totally a place Rouge would go to. We rushed into the store and immediately began picking out dresses. As soon as we got enough, we began trying on.

First, Rouge tried on an ugly blue dress; it was nice, but it was way too sparkly. Next, Rouge tried on a red dress, it was also quite pretty, but it was way too little. Finally, Rouge trine on a plain black dress, it was gorgeous, it was tiny, but not too tiny, and, it just looked amazing.

Finally, it was my turn. I went into the dressing room and tried on a pink sparkly one I got. It barely went over my butt; it looked like something Rosie would wear, too revealing for me.

Next, I tried on a green dress. It was too long and the color was absolutely awful. Rouge agreed and so, I went to go try on the last and final one. I put it on and it wasn't bad. It was a red dress, it hugged my waist perfectly, it stopped right before my knee and some silver beading lined the top of it.

I stepped out of the dressing room to ask Rouge if se liked it. When I got out of the dressing room er jaw dropped, hopefully in a good way.

"Amy, you look gorgeous!" Rouge gushed. I gave a weak smile, did se really think so?

"You need to buy tat dress, its perfect!" Rouge said. I smiled even bigger.

"You really think so?" I asked. Se nodded.

"I know so!" Rouge exclaimed.

I went back to the dressing room to put my normal outfit back on. Rouge and I quickly paid and ten left, as mu as I gated dresses and parties, I'm actually kind of happy I'm going, but not because of Sonic, or is it?

**A\N: THERE IS SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY KEYBOARD! If you were wondering why some words were overused or misspelled, blame the keyboard when I was about 3\4 of the way done typing, it decided tat some keys weren't going to work for me, so I ad to rely on spell ek. I'm so sorry for any confusion and the super sort apter, but it was so ard write like this, please don't ate me.**

**Anyways, leave a review, or don't, do wateer you want wit your lies and ae a great day. LOVE YOU!**


	9. The Party

**A/N: I know, it's been a while, do not yell at me, I'm fragile! Anyways, I hope you're still reading. I know this story has been in Amy's POV a lot but this one NEEDS to be, okay. Next one, I promise it will be Sonic's POV. Anyways, on with chapter ten!**

Amy's POV

I woke up early the next morning, and did my usual morning routine; brushed my hair and teeth, took a shower, and got dressed. When I went downstairs and saw my mom sitting in the kitchen, I noticed something seemed off about her. She looked drained and pale; like a ghost.

"Hey Mom, you feeling alright, you seem a bit off?" I asked her. Her deep blue eyes met my emerald green ones.

"Oh yes honey, no need to worry about me." She answered. I smiled, but I hope she wasn't lying so I would quit worrying. She knows I worry constantly about her, and for some reason, she doesn't like it. I shrugged it off though, if she says she's fine I should trust her, right?

I quickly poured a bowl of cereal and ate it. Then, I grabbed my stuff and left for school. It was cold outside, the chilly air nipping at my nose as a breeze washed my face, it was kind of nice. Soon, I met Rouge at our normal meeting place and we walked to school, talking along the way.

"Are you excited for Rosie's party?" She asked me. I wasn't going to lie, I was a little excited, I got to go with Sonic and my friends, and I wonder if Shadow would be there?

"Yeah I guess so." I replied. We continued talking until we finally got to school and went to our lockers. Surprisingly, someone was waiting there for me.

_Shadow._

"Hey Shadow!" I chirped when I got to my locker. He smirked; it was kind of cute if you asked me.

"Hey Amy, are you coming to Rosie's party tonight?" He asked. _Yes, he's coming! _I thought.

"Yeah I am." I answered. He did another cute smirk.

"Cool, I'll see you there." His tone was deep and mysterious, like a black cat or something. And then he left, leaving Rouge with a questioning look.

"Nothing!" Was all I could say. The sassy bat rolled her eyes before grabbing her books and heading off to class.

I walked down the hallways and to my first class. I was a bit early; there weren't that many students in the classroom. I took a seat in the back of the room, like usual. I open my books and patiently wait for the teacher. When Rosie strides in, she comes straight back to me, I feared for my life. Her eyes narrowed upon me and her voice was dangerously low.

"Look, you can come to my party, but I better not be seeing you flirting with _my _Sonic." Suddenly, I felt a spark of confidence ignite within me; I narrowed my eyes right back at her and spoke as low and threatening as I could possibly sound.

"You can throw as many threats around as you want, but Sonic is still _my _date."

"Don't be such a liar Amy!" She spat.

"If you don't believe me, then why don't you ask him yourself?" I said pulling a smirk onto my face.

"Fine, I will." The sassy feline replied. She then whipped her fake blond extensions over one shoulder, and went to her seat. _Did I just defeat Rosie? _I thought to myself.

The rest of the morning carried on like normal, and finally it was lunch time. As usual I met Rouge at our lockers and we walked to the cafeteria. We sat at our normal table when someone new decided to join us, Shadow.

"Shadow, why are you sitting here?" I asked as he began unpacking his lunch.

"Well, I always liked a bit of a change." He replied taking a bite out of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I noticed Sonic was glaring at him enviously, _now what do I do? _I thought.

"Oh, cool." Shadow nodded and suddenly, I felt a jolt on my shin. I looked over and saw Rouge giving me a knowing glance.

When school finally ended, Rouge and I drove to her house to get ready or the party. First, Rouge did her hair and make-up; she straightened her hair and put on bold blue eye shadow, and her usual eye liner and mascara followed by sparkly pink lip gloss.

Next Rouge did my hair and make-up. First, she put some loose curls in my hair, and then she applied light make up and much eye liner to help bring out my eyes. She also put on a tad of red lipstick, to match my dress. Finally, we both put on our dresses and we were ready.

"Rouge, you look gorgeous!" I gushed as she put on a pair of sparkly silver heels.

"So do you Hun!" She replied. My cheeks flushed pink; I was never good at receiving compliments.

Rouge quickly put in a pair of silver hoop earrings as we went out the door and into her car. It was around 8:30, and the party was already in full blast. When we got inside, it was your typical teenage party; sweaty bodies of students dancing and drinking filled the rooms as some crappy pop music was being played. The stench of alcohol filled the area and I could tell some people were drunk already.

"Hey, I'm going to go find Knuckles, okay?' I nodded as she bounded to go find her _lover. _I scanned the room to see if Sonic was here yet. I didn't notice anything, so I just went to find a cozy corner to stand in.

"Amy!" I heard Sonic call. I turned my head to the right to see Sonic in jeans and a black t shirt. I smiled.

"Hey Sonic!" I said. We gave each other a quick hug before starting to talk.

"Why don't I go get us some drinks?" He offered. I nodded as he turned to go to the kitchen. I continued standing in the corner when another person approached me. It was Shadow.

"Hey Amy, glad you came!" He said embracing me in a tight hug.

"Yeah I know me too actually." I giggled.

"Well, you look great!" He complimented. My cheeks began to burn when he said this, a grin pulling at my cheeks.

"Thanks you too." I said. He did another gorgeous smirk and I began dying inside, _wait what? _I thought to myself at this sudden outburst.

Suddenly, a drunk teen bumped into Shadow knocking him closer to me. I caught him with my hands. My cheeks turned to fire at the sudden closeness of our bodies. I looked up into his deep eyes, like embers of a dying fire.

And before I could even comprehend what was going on, I kissed him. After a few moments, we both feel deeper into the kiss. I knew this was wrong, but damn, it was one of the best kisses I've ever had. But something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye, and it looked like…a very heartbroken Sonic.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the very short and crappy chapter, please, look at me with disappointment, but I just really needed to update or else I'd have a freak out. Also, I realize this chapter may cause flames, please don't flame me, I don't like being flamed, but other than that, thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, follow, and/or favorite this story for infinite RAINBOW LLAMAS!**

**Okay, well, I'm going to get back to complaining about how much homework I have and then pretend like I'm accomplishing something by watching Dan and Phil videos. Love you guys!**


End file.
